You're The Top
}} You're the Top, en español '''Eres el Mejor','' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por los padres de Rachel. La versión original pertenece a Cole Porter. Contexto de la Canción Rachel y Finn llegan al auditorio al mismo tiempo debido a una nota con indicaciones que les habían dejado a ambos por separado. Al ingresar comienzan a escuchar música y de pronto aparecen en el escenario los padres de Rachel cantando un poco de esta canción. Más tarde, en el mismo episodio, en la Casa de los Berry se reúnen para una cena familiar Rachel, Finn, LeRoy y Hiram Berry, Carole y Burt. Antes de pasar a la cena, los padres de Rachel interpretan esta canción junto a su hija mientras la familia de Finn los miran. Finalmente todos aplauden y pasan a la cena. Letra LeRoy: At words poetic, I'm so pathetic That I always have found it best, Instead of getting 'em off my chest, To let 'em rest unexpressed, I hate parading my serenading As I'll probably miss a bar, But if this ditty is not so pretty, Ambos: At least it'll tell you how great you are. Hiram: You're the top! Leroy, You're the Coliseum. LeRoy: You're the top! Oh, baby, You're the Louvre Museum. You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss! Hiram: You're a Bendel bonnet, LeRoy: A Shakespeare's sonnet, You're Mickey Mouse! (hahahahaha!) Hiram: You're the Nile, LeRoy: You're the Tower of Pisa, Hiram: You're the smile LeRoy: on the Mona Lisa I'm a worthless check, Hiram: a total wreck, Ambos: A flop! But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top! Hiram: You're the top, Leroy! LeRoy: You're Mahatma Gandhi, Hiram! Hiram: You're the top! LeRoy: You're Napoleon Brandy. Ambos: You're the purple light Of a summer night in Spain, LeRoy: You're the National Gallery, Hiram: You're Garbo's salary, Ambos: You're cellophane! Hiram: You're sublime, LeRoy: You're a turkey dinner! Hiram: You're the time, LeRoy: Of a Derby winner! I'm a toy balloon that’s fated soon to pop! Ambos: But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, You're the top! You're the top! LeRoy: You're an arrow collar Hiram: Leroy, You're the top! You're a Coolidge dollar, Ambos: You're the nimble tread Of the feet of Fred Astaire, LeRoy: You're an O'Neill drama, Hiram: You're Whistler's mama! LeRoy: You're camembert. Hiram: You're a rose, You're Inferno's Dante, LeRoy: You're the nose, On the great Durante. Hiram: I'm just in the way, As the French would say, Ambos: "de trop"! But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, You're the top! LeRoy: You're a Waldorf salad. Hiram: You're just the top! You're a Berlin ballad. LeRoy: You're the boats that glide On the sleepy Zuider Zee, Hiram: You're an old Dutch master, LeRoy: You're Lady Astor, Hiram: Baby, you're broccoli! LeRoy: You're romance, You're the steppes of Russia, Hiram: You're the pants, (purr), on a Roxy usher, Ambos: I'm a broken doll, a fol-de-rol, a blop, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, But if, baby, I'm the bottom, You're the top! Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 300px Videos thumb|center|300px|You're The Top - Glee (Full song) thumb|center|300px|Cole Porter - You're the Top Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Heart Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Leroy Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hiram Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Rachel Categoría:Duetos